Heavy Push Guy
Heavy Push Guy (working name) is a Heavy Freak made by Kindkiller43 Appearance Heavy Push Guy looks like a RED Heavy wearing the Titanium Towel. The key difference is that he is twice as big as most Heavies and has golden hands. Origin Heavy Push Guy grew to be larger than most Heavies due to being part of a scientfiic experiment since birth. His father was killed by mercenary Spies and his mother died during childbirth. Their friend, a doctor known only as Okto, took the baby in and experimented with it as they had previously agreed for unknown reasons. When his body couldn't handle its own size, the doctor fitted Heavy Push Guy's entire body with an unknown metal with the help of his Engineer friend Bobb, effectively making him a cyborg. Okto later infused Heavy Push Guy's hands with Australium, turning them golden. Behavior and Personality Heavy Push Guy is a very serious individual, unlike most Heavies. He is rational and rarely even smiles. However, those whom he befriends, such as Okto, know he is a caring man who is there to protect his friends and the innocent. He also has a near insatiable appetite owing to his tremendous girth, supplemented by his strict combat regimen Okto designed. Powers and Abilities Heavy Push Guy's main abilities involve his golden, Australium-infused hands. With them, he is able to push anything very quickly, including himself. Over very long distances, however, the speed of the pushed object exponentially decreases. Heavy Push Guy can use his hands to: *"Teleport" short distances by pushing off of the air *"Teleport" very long distances in the same manner (requires concentration) *Push the air around his hands to use as a mid-range blunt projectile *Reflect or deflect projectiles. Explosives will not be set off by the push, but time- or remote-based explosives may if activated. *Use his Showdown taunt ("POW!") to attack foes at much longer ranges with increased power. Heavy Push Guy is also extremely strong and agile due to his genetic engineering and modifications. Those same modifications also allow him to see the world around him like a supercomputer, allowing him to plan ahead, dodge projectiles, and escape danger before anything happens. Heavy Push Guy, being a cyborg, has nigh-indestructable bones and metal for skin tough enough to bounce most conventional weaponry off of his body. The metals are also able to self repair, either healing wounds or re-attaching or growing limbs. However, he cannot regenerate his Australium hands (or any hands for that matter). If by chance he should die, Okto has several bodies of Heavy Push Guy cloned. When near death, a signal will go off and transfer his conciousness to the next body, but he will be unable to perform any tasks for a month. The empty shell may self-destruct if it has enough power to do so. Weaknesses Heavy Push Guy is powerful at many ranges, so a single foolproof weakness is difficult to pinpoint. *At long range, a surprise attack is possible if he hasn't already noticed the attacker. *At medium range, he relies on his air blasts and teleports to confuse his opponent. However, the blasts and teleports cannot be used very rapidly and the teleports only move him medium-short ranges at a time. *At close range, the only option is to get up in his face, where he risks hitting himself with a blast or the enemy in front of him, and strike him. *In unknown places in his body he has four "drives", each body having them in different locations. If one is damaged, he loses his teleportation and air blast abilities. At two, his supercomputer vision fails and he is left with normal vision, while also losing his repairing ability. At three, he becomes much slower and moves drunkenly, although his mind is still clear. If all four "drives" are disabled or destroyed, he cannot move or change bodies, but his hands will push everything they contact uncontrollably. Simply removing the drives still lets them emit a signal, however, so they do not count unless they are destroyed. *Being a cyborg, Sappers effect him greatly. They lower his speed and awareness. *He has little control over his hands' push ability, so he cannot use weapons. *His walking and running speeds are only marginally faster than that of a regular Heavy. *Without his hands he is much less dangerous, lacking his only offensive weapon. *While a cyborg, Heavy Push Guy still has human organs, so diseases and internal damage are as debilitating as they would be to any other human. Trivia *Heavy Push Guy's abilities, size, and cyborg enhancements are similar to that of Bartholomew Kuma from Eiichiro Oda's One Piece. *His theme is (open to suggestions) and his battle theme is Pokémon Epic! - Battle Theme Category:Heavies Category:RED Team Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Neutral Good Beings